harrypotterfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Sombral
---- *Herbe |Remarques=*Invisible aux yeux de ceux qui n'ont pas vu la mort *Considéré par de nombreux sorciers comme porteur de malchance *Utilisation magique : crin de Sombral |Affiliation= |Classification du ministère=XXXX (probablement) |Statut=Animal |Première=''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix, |Dernière=Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, ''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, |Galerie= }} Un Sombral est un cheval ailé très spécial. Seuls ceux qui ont vu la mort peuvent voir ces créatures. Bien qu'ils soient liés à la mort, les Sombrals ne sont pas des animaux dangereux pour l'Homme s'ils ne sont pas provoqués. Généralités Description et origines Les Sombrals ont une apparence effrayante, ils sont squelettiques, de couleur noire et dotés d'ailes semblables à celles des chauve-souris. Ils préfèrent l'obscurité et ont un excellent sens de l'orientation. Ils sont omnivores. L'origine des Sombrals est un peu floue, ils sont originaires principalement des îles britanniques et irlandaises mais ils ont également été vus dans certaines régions françaises et dans la péninsule ibérique. Ils sont traditionnellement associés au peuple celte. Plusieurs espèces se rapprochent des Sombrals. : Sombrals Caractéristiques et relation avec l'Homme Les Sombrals ne sont visibles que par des personnes ayant vu la mort et l'ayant ressenti sur le plan émotionnel. En effet, une personne qui n'arrive pas à faire le deuil de la mort d'un proche ne peut pas voir les Sombrals. Il faut également connaître la signification de la mort d'une personne ce qui peut exclure les jeunes enfants. De plus, ce sont ceux ou celles qui ont vu quelqu'un se faire tuer, pas seulement un cadavre. De plus, il doit s'en souvenir, s'il oublie cet événement, les sombrals deviendront à nouveaux invisibles à ses yeux.Pottermore Leur apparence physique fait qu'ils sont considérés depuis des siècles comme un mauvais présage. Cette mauvaise réputation fait que les Sombrals ont été à plusieurs reprises chassés ou maltraités par la communauté magique. Le ministère de la Magie les a même classé comme dangereux. En réalité les Sombrals ne sont pas agressifs et sont au contraire bienveillants, mais les sorciers en ont peur en raison de leur apparence et des superstitions selon lesquelles ils porteraient malheur. Utilisation dans l'univers magique Crin de Sombral Transport Les Sombrals peuvent être utilisés comme animal de trait ou comme monture, s'ils ont été dressés. Ce sont eux qui tirent les diligences de Poudlard. Personnages qui peuvent voir les Sombrals *Albus Dumbledore, Hagrid dit qu'il les utilise parfois pour un long voyage quand il ne peut pas transplaner. Dumbledore voit certainement les Sombrals depuis le décès de sa sœur Ariana. *Rubeus Hagrid, il pense être la seule personne au Royaume-Uni à en avoir dressé, il lance un cri perçant pour les appeler. *Neville Londubat, depuis le décès de son grand-père. *Luna Lovegood, depuis le décès de sa mère. *Theodore Nott, peut-être depuis le décès de sa mère. *Harry Potter, uniquement depuis le meurtre de Cedric Diggory (bien qu'il ait été présent pour d'autres morts terribles, comme celle de ses parents). *Severus Rogue.Accio Quote! - J K Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival : « Can Snape see the Thestrals, and if so, why? » — « He can see Thestrals, ... as you go through life you do lose people and understand what death is. But you must not forget that Snape was a Death Eater. He will have seen things that... » *Kingsley Shacklebolt, peut peut-être les voir puisqu'il monte un Sombral pendant la Bataille des sept Potter. *Bill Weasley, peut peut-être les voir puisqu'il monte un Sombral pendant la Bataille des sept Potter. Sombrals connus Élevage de Poudlard Rubeus Hagrid a dressé des Sombrals. Ils vivent dans l'obscurité de la Forêt interdite. Histoire 1927 En 1927, Gellert Grindelwald s'évade de la prison du MACUSA dans un carrosse tiré par des Sombrals. 1995 - 1996 Le 1995, Ginny, Luna, se rendent de Pré-au-Lard à Poudlard en diligence. Harry voit pour la première fois les Sombrals. En juin, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna et Ginny utilisent les Sombrals de l'école pour se rendre au ministère de la Magie. Anecdote thumb|La fresque murale. *Adam Brockbank avait conçu une fresque murale, qui fait apparaître deux Sombrals, pour l'intérieur de la maison des Lovegood mais l'idée a été abandonnée. *Le Sombral fait partie des Patronus très rares qui peuvent être obtenus au test du Patronus de Pottermore. Apparitions Livres= *''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix'' *''Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé'' *''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort'' *''Les Animaux fantastiques'' |-| Films= *''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix (film)'' *''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort : 1ère partie'' *''Les Animaux fantastiques : Les Crimes de Grindelwald'' |-| Jeux= *''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix (jeu)'' *''Les Animaux Fantastiques : Enquêtes dans le Monde des Sorciers'' *''LEGO Harry Potter : Années 5 à 7'' *''LEGO Harry Potter'' |-| Livres dérivés= *''J.K. Rowling's Wizarding World : La Magie du Cinéma - Volume 2, Créatures fascinantes'' |-| Sites internet= *''Site officiel de J.K. Rowling'' *''Pottermore'' Notes et références en:Thestral es:Thestral fi:Thestral it:Thestral ru:Фестрал pl:Testral Catégorie:Chevaux ailés Catégorie:Transports Catégorie:Animal Catégorie:Volatile